


-exception

by Kimmicoda



Series: Yoi songfics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But Sweet, M/M, Sad, songic, the only exception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmicoda/pseuds/Kimmicoda
Summary: Viktor thinks about his life. About all of it and the love he has seen in it.Really in the past Viktor had assumed love was some sort of myth and he was better off without it, but Yuuri proves that wrong by being the only exception.





	-exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fujoshikoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/gifts).



> I have been feeling like shit ever since last week but still I try.
> 
> I'm going to keep trying but sometimes I think what's the point you know? So playing on my phone shuffle I can't help but start crying when this song 'The Only Exception' by Paramore comes on.
> 
> And so this sweet little fic was born. Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy <3

Looking back at it all Viktor couldn’t really truly find a time and place in his life when he had fallen in love with Yuuri. Was it back when he broke his world record free skate? Or when he tried to land his signature quad flip first time in a competition?

No, the first time he felt his heartbeat for the other had to be back at the Grand Prix where he had won his 5th consecutive gold medal. Where the other had drowned his sorrows in champagne and still knew how to make himself fly.

Just...the thoughts of love and all of that had always been a tricky one for Viktor in his life.

His father had pursued love in all the wrong places and it had broken him in the end. And yet his momma had done the same exact thing after he had died, making Viktor swear off ever thinking about love again for himself. He had been fine with flings and one night stands in the past but there had always been an empty spot inside his heart begging for something.

But even so, the Viktor from back then would never admit to wanting that fickle thing called love. For it just never existed for him as a reality but more so a wishful myth. Of just something to watch others have and never for him to hold for himself.

But now, he looked up his eyes brightened as he looked at his other half, now he never knew how he had ever survived without it till now.

Brown eyes catch his as a weary smile ripples across that sweet face of his. “What, what’s up?”

“Nothing, nothing at all solnyshko I was just thinking about you,” Viktor says lovingly moving closer to him as he leaned on the chair Yuuri was currently occupying. “And about how much I love you.”

The weary smile of Yuuri’s falls down to replaced by a hasty blush, as he goes over his words shifting around in his seat so he could now touch Viktor’s face. “I love you too.” He said as his thumb rubbed at Viktor’s chin barely nudging at his bottom lip as he does so.

A shiver goes through Viktor as a gasp comes out of his mouth by the motion. He watches as Yuuri moves even closer their faces inches apart now as they stare at each other. The only thing going through Viktor's mind at that moment was that he was hungry, a starving man wishing to taste the sweet ambrosia of Yuuri's lips now.

But just when he thinks that Yuuri was about to seal their lips together for a kiss to end his hunger, a wide smirk starts to grace his lips. “There’s something else isn’t there though to it?” He asks touching just their foreheads together still inches away from kissing. 

It was a wonder that Yuuri didn’t really know what was going on inside his mind with how close he got to know him. 

“Yes.” Viktor chokes out a little before a shaky breath is released from him as he continues. “I was just thinking...you are the only exception to it all.”

Yuuri doesn’t egg him on but a small smile graces his gorgeous lips. “The only exception to what Vitya?”

Viktor shivers at the nickname while his whole body shakes in almost need to join with him. “You are the only exception to what love is to me.” And just like that, a weight was lifted from his chest, causing Viktor to sigh and stare into those deep brown eyes of Yuuri’s as they start to widen at this realization.

“I’m glad that’s what I can be for you Vitya.” Then his lips capture Viktor’s own a moan soon escaping from their closed off mouths by the pleasure of it all. Truly Viktor could never stop being addicted to the taste of Yuuri Katsuki.

But it doesn’t seem to last for long as Yuuri backs up happiness lighting up his wonderful eyes. “I just thought of a song that made me think about what you just said to me.” He says excitedly as he gets up quickly, making Viktor pout in the spot he had left him.

His Yuuri doesn’t look back at him to see though, grabbing at his phone as he tried to find something. Tapping a few things out he comes back over lifting Viktor up from his sitting position to stand with him almost in the center of the room. 

“Just give it a moment before it plays.” Yuuri smiles positioning Viktor's own hands on his hips as his link up around his neck easing more of Viktor's worrying. 

Some soft cords of what Viktor assumes is a guitar ring out from Yuuri’s phone making him start swaying his feet, tugging at Viktor's to go along with him.

A sad sounding woman sings and Viktor smiles enjoying what she was singing about. Really it was something that Viktor could relate to but he still didn’t know why Yuuri had thought of him by this song-

“-I will not sing of love if it does not exist,” Yuuri said matching her words as they came. “Darling you are, the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception…” Yuuri continued singing with the artist even though Viktor didn’t hear anything more about the song as tears dripped from his eyes blurring everything out. But Yuuri must have known that Viktor would be crying by now from this sweet, sweet song cause he started kissing at the tears glistening down his cheeks. 

“Oh my poor Vitenka I know what you mean by only exception don’t you see? You are my only exception too.” Yuuri sighed sliding his lips away from his damp cheeks to claim his lips once more. It tasted salty but it was much more than that and still, Yuuri swayed them as the song continued on as background noise for them now.

And that kiss that Yuuri was giving to him there in that moment that they shared, was filled with the love that Viktor had craved for all his life. Filled with so much love that Vikor couldn’t help but believe that it was here to stay with him forever. Forever and ever in both of their hearts, as he realized yes they were both of their only exceptions in life.


End file.
